Bring It On
Bring It On is the sixteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-second episode overall. Summary THE NEW NORMAL — Elena’s new outlook has everyone concerned, leading Stefan and Damon to agree that going back to the normal routine of high school would be the best thing for her. Caroline is pleasantly surprised when Elena decides to rejoin the cheerleading squad, but her pleasure turns to shock when Elena’s behavior proves dangerous. Not giving up on their search for the cure, Damon and Rebekah work together until his unwanted advice catches her off-guard. Klaus tries to use Hayley to get the information he’s after and makes an intriguing discovery in the process. Meanwhile, a bored Elena throws a wild party and gets into an ugly fight. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall Guest Cast * Katie Garfield as Blonde Girl * Aaron Jay Rome as Will * Regan Deal as Woman Quotes Trivia *Antagonist: Elena Gilbert. **This is the first episode to feature Elena as an antagonist. * This is the first episode of The Humanity Chapter. *This episode aired after a three-week hiatus. *This is the first episode in Season Four to feature the traditional Previously on The Vampire Diaries. *Steven R. McQueen is credited even though Jeremy is dead. **A similar thing happened in 162 Candles and The Turning Point with Kayla Ewell after her character was killed in Haunted. It also happened in As I Lay Dying ''with Sara Canning. *The Salvatore Boarding House is revealed to have a special vervain filter so that way vampires can't burn using the water there. *Klaus had his first sex scene with Hayley. **Their child was conceived in this episode. *The party attendants could not be compelled to leave because they had vervain in their blood system. However, the obvious solution would have been Stefan simply telling them to leave, since they are in ''his ''house. *Despite being the same age, Caroline states she is stronger than Elena, possibly because she has been a vampire longer. Elena is still easily able to beat her because Alaric taught her how to fight a vampire, but the most likely reason is because Elena feed on human blood, while Caroline hasn't in a long time, making her more stronger. *It's revealed that sire bond between Damon and Elena is broken because Elena turned off her humanity, which means that sire bond is rooted in Elena's feelings for Damon. *Matt now owns the Lockwood Mansion. *It is confirmed by Rebekah in this episode that Atticus Shane died on The Island. **This is also the 2nd episode this season since his introduction that doesn't features an appearance of David Alpay (Atticus Shane and Silas). *This is the first and so far the only episode that Elena attempted to kill Caroline. *As stated by Damon, this episode starts a couple of days after ''Stand By Me. *They had Cheerleading Competitions. Continuity *Hayley was last seen in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Klaus was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. *Klaus mentioned Kol. He died in A View To A Kill. *Liz was last seen in'' Catch Me If You Can. *Klaus and Hayley's Unborn Child is conceived in this episode. *Katherine was mentioned by Klaus, Damon, Stefan and Elena. She was last seen in ''Down the Rabbit Hole. *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert was mentioned by Liz. She was last seen as a hallucination in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. *Alaric Saltzman was mentioned by Elena, he was last seen as a ghost in Memorial. Elena reminds us that he was training her to fight vampires since Stefan turned Ripper. *Bonnie was mentioned by Matt and Caroline. She was last seen in Stand By Me. *Shane was mentioned by Rebekah. He was last seen in Stand By Me. *Silas was mentioned by Stefan. He was last seen in Shane's visage in Stand By Me. *Jeremy was mentioned by Stefan. He died in Down the Rabbit Hole. *Caroline is in the Salvatore Boarding House to take a shower because Mayor Hopkins dumped vervain in the public water supply. *The Gilbert House was mentioned by Stefan. It was last seen in Stand By Me, when Elena burned down the house with Jeremy's corpse inside. *If there were still any doubts, Elena confirms that she had sex with Stefan, and that it was good! *The last party to happen in the Salvatore Boarding House was Elena's 18th Birthday Party that happened in The Birthday. Elena did not enjoy the other party at all because Stefan was still in Ripper mode. She was certainly enjoying this one. *Stefan's motorcycle was last seen in The Rager ''and Catch Me If You Can. *Damon tells Rebekah he has already been on the receiving end of a Werewolf bite. He was bitten by Tyler in The Last Day. *Tyler's voice could be heard reading over a letter. He was last seen in ''Down the Rabbit Hole. *Matt sees Elena for the first time since she turned off her humanity. He won't see Elena again until prom in Pictures of You. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **The Road **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls High School **Klaus's Mansion **Mystic Falls Police Station **The Woods **Lockwood Mansion *Grove Hill, Virginia **Truck Stop **Grove Hill Trauma Center Cultural References *'"Bring it on" '''The title refers to a of the same name starring and . It is a movie about cheerleading. Since its release, the film has become a cult classic to the popular culture.There is a cheerleading competition in this episode. *'"Bring it on"''' normally is used in the context of an ensuing fight of some kind. It can also be used when confronted with something difficult. *Prozac or fluoxetin is a medicine prescribed to treat depression. *Eighteen Wheeler is the common name of a big rig truck. *Chaperone - an adult that supervises young children or teenagers in social occasions. *The Boonies - diminutive for Boondocks. Remote rural area. *Numbskull - a fool or idiot. *Encore - an additional performance, usually after a concert. *Wild Goose Chase - the fruitless pursuit of something unattainable. *Sherlock Holmes - A fictional detective whose uncanny abilities borther the fantastic. *Elena tells Caroline to "take Stefan out for a spin" - the expression means to test it, try it out and see if it's a good fit. *"Scooby-Doo " is an animated cartoon series about a dog and a group of teens that travel around the countryside doing detective work. Ironically most of the mysteries the "Scoobie Gang" solve are debunking of fake ghosts, gouls, zombies and other supernatural creatures - who invariably turn out to be a human in disguise. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x16 Promo "Bring It On" (HD)-0|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x16 Extended Promo "Bring It On" (HD)|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Webclip 4x16 - Bring It On|Webclip The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 4x16 - Bring It On HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries Webclip (3) 4x16 - Bring It On HD-0|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries 4x16 Aussie Promo-1|Australian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Bring It On|Rehash Pictures CarolineBIO.jpg DSCE.jpg ElenaCar.jpg ElenaMemorialz.jpg ElenaN.jpg HaleyBIO.jpg KlausHaley.jpg MoonTattoo.jpg CheerleaderBringItOn.jpg StefanElenaBIO.jpg TylerNote.jpg Will2.jpg Will.jpg Bring-It-On-Damon-Will.png WillDamon.jpg 738415172.jpg 738415389.jpg 738415567.jpg 738415805.jpg 738416037.jpg 738416254.jpg 738416834.jpg TVD 4x16-1.jpg TVD 4x16-2.jpg TVD 4x16-3.jpg TVD 4x16-4.jpg TVD 4x16-5.jpg TVD 4x16-6.jpg TVD 4x16-7.jpg TVD 4x16-8.jpg TVD 4x16-9.jpg TVD 4x16-10.jpg TVD 4x16-11.jpg TVD 4x16-12.jpg TVD 4x16-13.jpg TVD 4x16-14.jpg TVD 4x16-15.jpg TVD 4x16-16.jpg TVD 4x16-17.jpg TVD 4x16-18.jpg TVD 4x16-19.jpg TVD 4x16-20.jpg TVD 4x16-21.jpg TVD 4x16-22.jpg TVD 4x16-23.jpg TVD 4x16-24.jpg TVD 4x16-25.jpg TVD 4x16-26.jpg TVD 4x16-27.jpg TVD 4x16-28.jpg TVD 4x16-29.jpg Ian20jan.jpg|Title Reveal: January 19, 2013 by Ian Somerhalder bts~416.jpg|Nina and Paul 4x166.jpg Girl4x16.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-03.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-04.jpg بدون عنوان.png|Damon talking to Stefan about Elena (Promo) Stefan 4x16.png|Stefan talking with Damon about Elena Damon 4x16.png|Damon talking with Stefan 54.png|4x16 -.png|Caroline talking with Elena 98.png|Elena 4x16 999.png|Damon 4x16 Elena 416.png|Elena 4x16 8784.png|Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline 4x16 منط.png|Elena 416 Laying down.jpg|Elena 4x16 TV guide page Bring It On.jpg STEFAN LIZ.jpg 4x16RebekahDamon.png|4x16 576769 444240438984205 769485506 n.png 487830 444213858986863 665749044 n.png 482240 444047249003524 1705079282 n.png 398815 444186495656266 1486067284 n.png 188990 444187905656125 394185786 n.png 72467 444239772317605 2006823644 n.png 64191 444050105669905 1856448131 n.png 63036 444217562319826 59052071 n.png 59155 444274818980767 773312205 n.png 59091 444217312319851 1896617366 n.png 6418 444153775659538 1839464583 n.png 577184_444239435650972_643366434_n.png 577777_444216718986577_893924927_n.png 598968_444288062312776_903562773_n.png tumblr_mjpddgJxEU1rusjpbo4_250.gif KlausHybrid.png hayley-will_0.jpg 41666.gif the-vampire-diaries-bring-it-on-clip-switched-off_450x260.jpg tumblr_mjple6W8G61qdwmtyo1_250.gif Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x16 BringItOn 2140.jpg Elenaoutfit.jpg Bring-It-On-Stefan-Elena.png Screenshot_1.png Screenshot_2.png Screenshot_3.png Screenshot_4.png Screenshot_5.png Screenshot_6.png Screenshot_7.png Screenshot_8.png Screenshot_9.png Screenshot_10.png Screenshot_11.png Screenshot_12.png Screenshot_13.png Screenshot_14.png Screenshot_15.png Screenshot_16.png Screenshot_17.png Screenshot_18.png Screenshot_19.png Screenshot_20.png Screenshot_21.png Screenshot_22.png Screenshot_23.png Screenshot_24.png Screenshot_25.png Screenshot_26.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-11h45m08s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-21h20m09s18.png Matt Caroline Bring it On.jpg Liz and Caroline Bring It On.jpg bringitonparty.png References See also Category:Season 4 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide